


What Happens in Minneapolis (Goes Home With You)

by ClaraLuna98



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Adam-Centric, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Andrew, D/s undertones, Gay Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Pining, Smut, Top!steven, stevens character... got away from me, stevens kind of a dom and i can’t explain how it happened, super bowl episode, switch!adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: Adam has got it bad for these boys. And they certainly take notice





	1. Chapter 1

Adam threw himself down on the bed. Exhausted from the flight to Minneapolis. Traveling always tired him to the bone. He attempted to sleep on the plane, but a certain two gentlemen kept him up. 

He felt his face redden at the memory of Steven’s head on his shoulder as he slept through the flight. Or Andrew’s leg pressed against his. The three had grown so close over the course of filming the show that things like that had become normal in their friendship. But they made Adam’s stomach do flips all the same. 

He couldn’t pinpoint when he realized he had feelings for the two, it just sort of happened. After three seasons of filming the pair upwards of twice a week, Adam couldn’t deny it anymore. He had it bad for both men. Who were already together, might he add.

He wasn’t sure how he was going to survive this trip.

… 

The first stop, Pajarito, went fairly well. The boys keeping their conversation with the owners brief but making sure to get the info they needed. 

And then they started eating. 

Adam had become almost used to the little noises the two made when trying new foods. Learning to ignore the things they did to him. And then Steven mentioned his hands, and Adam almost choked on his own spit. Andrew joined the conversation, making Adam blush. 

“You’re both ridiculous.” He managed to say. Chuckling behind the camera. Andrew winked at him, and Adam thought he would combust. He made a mental note to save that footage for himself when editing the episode. 

When it was his turn to try the food, Steven took the camera. His slim fingers grazing Adam’s own. Andrew making a comment about Adam’s “pretty face” as Steven focused the camera on him. Adam becoming giddy as a school girl. Attempting to pass off his excitement as being for the food. 

The two were being much flirtier with him, and he couldn’t quite understand why.

It was the next location that really what set Adam off. 

The two were mainly focused on each other. Making little quips and jabs at each other, some of which Adam decided were not allowed in the episode. Andrew feeds him a piece of chicken, and, despite how much the fans would swoon over the act, Adam felt it was almost too intimate to include. He figured he’ll decide in post whether or not he’ll edit it out. Going back to filming his boys. Trying to ignore what the two of them are doing to him.

He was going to have to cut a lot out of this episode. 

“Are my lips red?” Andrew asked Steven. The smile on the younger man’s face was fond as he moved to wipe some sauce from Andrew’s chin. 

Then they brought out the poultrygeist, and Adam decided to have some fun with it. Shaking the camera as Steven nearly cried at the spice. 

“Stop moving the camera like I’m having some kind of experience, Adam.” He scolded, his tone still playful. Adam continued to move the camera around, laughing at Steven’s exasperated expression. 

Then Steven issued his challenge.

“If you eat that whole piece of chicken, I’ll buy you a thousand cinnamon rolls.” He had never heard Steven get bossy, but damn if it didn’t do things to Adam. Even Andrew was a bit taken back by his boyfriend’s sudden attitude change. 

“Alright.” Adam found himself saying. Andrew’s surprised face moved from Steven to Adam as Steven took the camera again. 

“Don’t die, Buddy.” Andrew requested. Standing from the table to let Adam sit by himself.

Adam took a large bite of the chicken and immediately regretted agreeing to Steven’s challenge. But the intense look in Steven’s eyes as he filmed him steered him on. Andrew took notice of Adam’s reaction to Steven, and smirked to himself. Adam saw the gears turning in his head. Excitement stirring in his chest. 

He finished the chicken, and Steven placed a glass of milk in front of him. 

“I’m impressed.” He commented. “I didn’t think you’d actually do it.” Adam giggled. His lips burning. 

When they left and got their ice cream to soothe their burning tongues, it was Adam’s idea for them to film the reaction piece on the frozen lake. Thinking the two of them looked gorgeous in the scene. Of course, he would never say that out loud. 

The rest of the shoot went on relatively without incident, which Adam was grateful for. He already had enough editing to do. No need for more useless cuts. 

It was Steven’s idea to film the last bit outside. Which probably wasn’t the best idea, as Adam now had several minutes of the two goofs kicking snow at each other. And, while the audience would absolutely lose their minds over it, he unfortunately couldn’t keep it all in the video. 

He zoomed in Andrew and Steven falling in the snow. Laughing on the way down. The audience would eat it up. Steven kissed Andrew’s nose, and that’s where Adam thought it was best to end the recording. Adding the kiss to his list of things to edit out, and contemplating whether or not he should save the shot for the two of them. 

Seeing that Adam had turned off the camera, Andrew looked around to make sure no one was around. He leaned down to whisper something in Steven’s ear, who looked over at Adam. Biting his lip. 

Steven flipped them over. Straddling Andrew. He winked at Adam before moving his mouth to Andrew’s neck. Andrew gasped as Steven sunk his teeth into his neck, and Adam felt his pants get tighter at the sight of his two best friends in such a compromising position. 

When Steven pulled away, there was already a purple bruise forming on Andrew’s neck. The pair looked over at Adam. Steven stood slowly, helping Andrew off the ground, and the pair approached Adam. 

“You’ve been staring all day.” Steven noted. “We knew you were interested. All you had to do was ask.” He pressed his lips to Adam’s neck. Sending a shiver down his spine that was most definitely not from the cold. 

“Why don’t we take this inside?” Andrew suggested. Adam nodded dumbly, following the two boys inside without question. Suddenly pausing in the doorway as the gravity of the situation hit him. 

“What’s wrong?” Steven asked. 

“I can’t do this.” Adam shook his head. “It’s not right.”

“We should sit down.” Andrew suggested. Steven nodded, and the three of them sat down in the small living room. The couple looked to Adam, letting him talk first.

“I-I really like you guys.” He admitted. “A lot. And I don’t want to be some one night thing. And, while the idea of being with the two of you… like that, is exciting as hell, I’m not the kind of person who can do that.” Andrew and Steven shared a look, Steven letting out an embarrassed chuckle. 

“Andrew and I have actually been talking about it for a little while.” He admitted. “We were thinking about asking if you’d be interested in being with us.”

“Wait. What?”

“We realized something was missing.” Andrew explained. “And we realized that it was you that was missing.” Adam felt his heart flutter at Andrew’s words. 

“I guess this saves us the trouble of figuring out a way to ask, huh.” Steven said. Adam stood, approaching the pair and pulling Steven into a kiss. Savoring his lips for a moment before turning and doing the same to Andrew. Steven pressed himself against Adam’s back. Peppering his neck with kisses. 

“Well,” Adam broke the kiss with Andrew, “since we all seem to be on the same page, What if we continue what we were doing before.” Andrew and Steven shared a wicked look over Adam’s shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew lead Adam into the bedroom he and Steven had claimed. Pushing him down onto the bed. Steven climbing beside him. Attacking his lips in a heated kiss. Andrew’s hand running up his side, under his shirt. Adam heard himself make a noise against Steven’s lips, and Steven’s fingers curled into the hair at the nape of his neck as he pressed his lips harder against his.

“Why do you get to have all the fun with him?” Andrew complained. Their kiss broke, Steven tutting at Andrew. His fingers scratching the nape of Adam’s neck. 

“That’s no way to talk, is it?” Steven reprimanded. Andrew shrunk back. 

“No, Steven.” He shook his head. “Sorry.”

“That’s okay.” Steven turned his full attention to Andrew. Cupping his cheek with his hand. “You’re just excited. We all are.” He kissed Andrew slowly. The two sets of lips meeting above Adam. Andrew melted under Steven’s touch. His body going limp in Steven’s arms. And Adam couldn’t help but be turned on by the sight of it. 

When Steven was satisfied, he turned his attention back to Adam. Kissing him quickly before giving Andrew a look. Before Adam knew what was happening, Steven had gotten up. Andrew taking place on Adam’s lap. Straddling his legs. 

“Didn’t know Steven was such a dom.” Adam commented, his hands resting on Andrew’s hips. 

“I didn’t expect it either.” Andrew replied, his arms looping around Adam’s neck. “But damn if it isn’t fun.” Andrew kissed him. Rolling his hips against Adam’s. The blond man moaning against his lips. 

“Don’t you two look cozy.” Steven noted, coming up behind Andrew. His hands resting on top of Adam’s. He moved to suck another mark beneath the one he left on Andrew’s neck earlier. Andrew broke the kiss, a loud whine escaping his lips. Steven looked at Adam through his lashes as he licked the newly formed hickey. Andrew breathing heavily between them. Adam groaned and rolled his hips up. Andrew crying out. 

“He makes the prettiest noises, doesn’t he?” Steven asked, his hand moving up to rest against Andrew’s chest. Adam nodded. 

“Steven.” Andrew whined. “Please.” 

“Please what?” Steven asked sweetly against his neck. “We haven’t even started anything yet.” He kissed one of the bruises. “Maybe Adam could fuck you.” Adam thought he could cum right then. “You like the sound of that?” Andrew nodded. “You okay with that Adam?” Steven’s tone changed, making sure Adam was alright. 

“Y-yeah.” Adam assured. “I’m very okay with that.” 

“He’s all yours then.” Steven released his hold on Andrew, sitting back to watch the show about to unfold before him. 

Adam pulled Andrew in for a bruising kiss. Andrew eager in his arms, tugging at his hair. Rutting his hips against Adam’s. Adam flipped them over so Andrew was beneath him. The blond man already falling apart at the seams. Desperate for something to happen. Adam’s hands slipped under Andrew’s shirt. Pulling it above his head before diving back in to kiss him. He heard Steven moan behind him, spurring him on. He began trailing kisses down Andrew’s body. Stopping to take a nipple in his mouth. Delicious moans spilling passed Andrew’s lips. His hips bucking up. Adam made a noise that was a mix between a whine and a moan as Andrew pulled hard at his hair. Adam reached down and gripped Andrew through his jeans. Andrew hissing in response. 

“He loves to be teased.” Steven was suddenly beside them, whispering in Adam’s ear. Fingers dancing along his back. “Isn’t that right, Drew?” Andrew made a noise beneath Adam. Sending a jolt straight to his groin. Steven kissed him hungrily, his free hand moving to Andrew’s hair. 

Adam turned his attention back on Andrew. Unbuttoning his pants and slipping a hand beneath his boxers. Gripping him loosely. Andrew, becoming impatient, lifted his hips up and pulled his pants down. Adam moving so he could kick them off with his underwear. Adam pulled off his own shirt. Spotting Steven to the side. Rubbing himself through his jeans. 

“Lube?” Adam asked. 

“Blue bag.” Andrew nodded to the corner of the room. “Front pocket.” Adam kissed him before going to retrieve the item in question. Removing his pants and underwear as he went. 

“You ready?” Adam asked, returning to the bed with the bottle of lube. 

“Please.” Andrew breathed. Steven gasped as Adam opened the bottle. Squirting a generous amount onto his hand. He warmed the gel between his fingers before slipping a digit into Andrew’s hole. Andrew swore. His hands reaching for Adam. “More. Please Adam.” Andrew had so easily become a needy mess beneath him. Adam complied, pressing a second finger into him. Scissoring his opening. Andrew making beautiful noises beneath him. “Oh, fuck yes.” Steven kissed him silent as Adam’s fingers grazed his prostate. Adam realized he’d lost his clothes at some point. Adam added a third finger. Andrew’s back arching off the bed. Steven took Andrew in his hand. Pumping him lazily as Adam’s fingers worked him. 

“You think you’re ready for Adam?” Steven asked. Andrew could only moan in response. Steven gave Adam a wink. He removed his fingers one at a time and Steven handed him the lube. Adam slicked his cock thoroughly. Pressing the tip against Andrew’s hole. He entered him slowly. Steven released Andrew’s cock. Swallowing his moans with a messy kiss. When he was fully seated, he stilled, allowing Andrew a moment to adjust. 

Andrew pulled at Steven’s hair when Adam began to move. Making an obscene noise. Spurring Adam to go faster. He could feel the desperation rolling off of him. He snapped his hips forward. Picking up speed quickly. Andrew attempting to meet his thrusts. 

“I wonder how fast he can make you cum.” Steven mused aloud. “You look pretty close already.” Adam took the message and adjusted his angle. Pounding into Andrew’s prostate. “Maybe,” Steven said, moving to whisper in Adam’s ear, “when you’re done with him, I can take care of you a little.” Adam growled and picked up speed. Andrew crying out in ecstasy. His orgasm building rapidly as Adam slammed into him. 

He came with a cry. Hot ribbons of cum splattering across his chest. Steven gave Adam a look and he pulled out. Andrew whining. Steven licked the cum off of Andrew’s chest. His tongue moving up his body. Meeting his lips. Whispering praises as he kissed him.

He beckoned Adam to him. Adam scooting over eagerly. Steven took him in his hand, his head ducking down to take him in his mouth. Adam moaned as Steven’s mouth engulfed him. Absently bucking his hips into Steven’s mouth. Steven holding his hips down in response. 

It wasn’t long before Adam was cumming in hot spurts down Steven’s throat. Steven swallowing every drop. 

As Adam came down from his high. He realized Steven was still hard before him. 

“Can I?” He asked. Steven knew right away what he was asking it seemed. As he nodded quickly. Adam knelt forward, licking a slow stripe from base to tip. Licking his slit before taking him in his mouth. Steven’s fingers were in his hair in a moment. His hips thrusting up into his throat. He allowed Steven to fuck his throat, the lack of control nearly making him hard again. 

Steven came. His load bigger than Adam could handle. He released Steven’s cock, his cheeks filled with his cum, only of his lips to be met by Andrew’s. The blond man taking some into his own mouth. 

The three laid down on the bed. Sweaty bodies cuddled together as they came down from the experience. 

“I,” Adam began, “did not expect that.” 

“What do you mean?” Steven asked, the bossy edge to his voice gone. 

“He means you, Idiot.” Andrew said. 

“Since when are you such a top?” Adam asked. Steven blushed. 

“We-we were experimenting one night and I really liked it.” Steven explained. “Was it too much? I can stop.” Adam kissed him sweetly. 

“Don’t ever stop.” He assured. “That was the hottest experience of my life.” Andrew laughed beside him. Kissing his shoulder softly. 

“So I take it you’re sticking around?” Andrew asked. 

“If you’ll have me.”

“Of course we will.” Steven kissed his cheek. 

That night, Adam fell asleep in between the two men who he cared about more than anything else in the world.


End file.
